Inexcusable
by Anna Stern
Summary: Pepper est victime d'un attentat, Tony se sent responsable, Steve veille sur elle. Timeline : post Avengers (2012)


Inexcusable Chapitre1 : Réveil

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne parvint à les laisser ainsi. Épuisée, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait se rendormir un peu. Juste un peu. Elle les rouvrit un peu plus tard, sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle peinait encore à les maintenir ouverts. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle ne demandait qu'à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle fit l'effort, un énorme effort, pour balayer la pièce des yeux. A la vue de Tony, elle se sentit plus sereine. Ses paupières retombèrent lourdement.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et dans la douleur. Chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle prit conscience de son environnement et se mit à paniquer à la vue des murs blancs, à l'écoute d'un bip continu et de machines en fonctionnement. Elle voulut se relever mais fut clouée par la douleur. Elle perçut du mouvement et un visage familier apparut devant elle. Jeune, franc mais au regard inquiet. Elle voulut parler mais le son fut étouffé, sa gorge, sèche, la brûlait.

« Doucement, n'essayez pas de parler ! »

Il lui versa de l'eau dans un gobelet et l'aida à prendre une gorgée. Elle manqua de s'étrangler mais elle but encore un peu.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. »

Elle put bouger son bras, suffisamment pour le retenir.

« Tony ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et éraillée.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Melle Potts, je vais le prévenir. »

Elle referma les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

Une infirmière se précipita vers elle et elle se laissa faire, incapable de poser la moindre question.

« Je vous ai injecté de la morphine pour la douleur. Je vous envoie le médecin dès que possible. »

Elle ne put rester éveillée assez longtemps.

A son réveil, elle réalisa qu'il devait être tard. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une veilleuse qui illuminait légèrement la tête du lit. La douleur était sourde mais elle n'osait bouger. Elle sentit un poids sur sa jambe. En baissant les yeux, elle vit une forme assise sur une chaise, l'avant du corps appuyé sur le lit, et la tête reposant sur sa cuisse.

Tony s'était endormi. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller mais se sentit plus en sécurité. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et caressa tendrement sa tête du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser dans ses mèches brunes, épaisses et indisciplinées.

Elle se rendormit, plus tranquille.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle nota que Tony n'était plus là. Elle aurait tellement voulu le trouver au même endroit, pourvoir le réveiller et qu'il lui tienne la main, et qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ? »

Elle dirigea son regard vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit la bouche. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à déglutir et à former des sons audibles.

Le soldat s'approcha aussitôt pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. Elle prit son temps pour ne pas s'étouffer de nouveau. Lorsque sa gorge fut humidifiée, elle se lança de nouveau.

« Capitaine Rogers, où est Tony ?

— Il vient de partir, Mademoiselle. Je... je lui ai conseillé d'aller se reposer quelques heures. Il vous veille depuis des jours.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

— Je ne sais pas si... Vous devriez sans doute attendre...

— Capitaine ! S'il vous plait. »

Chaque fois qu'elle s'était réveillée, le sommeil refusait de vraiment la quitter, ou bien sa voix lui faisait défaut, lui interdisant de demander à quiconque ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle ne souhaitait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Malgré les effets des antalgiques, elle comprenait qu'il était mal à l'aise d'être celui désigné pour la mettre au courant.

« Il y a eu une explosion dans votre appartement.

— Qu'est-ce qui a explosé ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'une expérience de Tony ou du Dr Banner ait mal tourné.

« Une bombe. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela impliquait.

« Le SHIELD est bien sûr en pleine enquête. Lorsque Tony vous a trouvée, vous étiez inconsciente et il vous a fait transporter ici en urgence. Vous aviez une fracture du bassin. »

A peine l'avait-il dit qu'elle essayait de bouger ses jambes et ses pieds. Elle avait senti Tony sur sa cuisse, elle avait espoir de ne pas être paralysée. Elle parvint à peine à déplacer ses membres de quelques millimètres tant la douleur était insupportable.

« Vous devriez vraiment attendre le médecin.

— Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

Il parut embêté par la question.

« Les médecins ont tenu à vous opérer dès que possible. Malheureusement, il y a eu des complications et vous... vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours.

— Inconsciente ?

— Oui, comme... comme un coma.

— Combien de jours ?

— Cinq jours. »

Elle resta silencieuse et prit le temps d'absorber toutes les informations.

« Tony va bien ?

— Oui. Il n'a pas quitté votre chevet. Je vais l'appeler.

— Non, laissez-le se reposer. Vous pourriez... faire venir le médecin ? »

Elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser paraître mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de sa hanche, ce qu'avait donné l'opération, et pourquoi elle avait encore si mal, et pourrait-elle remarcher. Il s'exécuta, hocha rapidement la tête, et disparut dans le couloir.

Une blouse blanche pénétra dans la chambre et se présenta devant elle.

« Heureux de vous retrouver parmi nous, Melle Potts. Je suis le Dr Carter. »

Il vérifia dans un premier temps son pouls, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, avant de lui demander de fixer des yeux son doigt, sans bouger la tête.

« Et mes jambes ? »

Le médecin fit rouler un tabouret jusqu'à lui et s'assit pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« On vous a amenée ici avec une commotion, des brûlures au deuxième et au troisième degrés et une hanche fracturée. En réparant la hanche, c'est-à-dire en effectuant une ostéosynthèse, vous avez mal réagi aux produits de l'anesthésie et ne vous êtes pas réveillée comme nous nous y attendions. Vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant quatre jours complets. Malgré cela, les chirurgiens qui ont travaillé sur votre hanche étaient très confiants.

— Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger les jambes ?

— Il faut laisser un peu de temps. Vous voulez qu'on teste vos réflexes ? »

Il lui parlait avec un ton calme et confiant, presque enjoué. Il prit son marteau à réflexe et elle suivit ses mouvements avec angoisse. En voyant le sursaut de ses deux jambes à la rencontre avec le marteau, elle soupira.

« Rassurée ?

— Un peu.

— Il faut quand même vous préparer à une convalescence très longue, et une rééducation tout aussi longue.

— Combien ?

— Interdiction de marcher par vous-même pendant au moins trois mois.

— Trois mois ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Stark a déjà fait le nécessaire pour que vous ayez votre chambre dans une aile un peu plus conviviale. »

Le Dr Carter était jovial et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté un médecin qui se serait apitoyé sur son sort. Mais trois mois lui semblaient une éternité.

« Comment va votre tête ?

— Comme si on l'avait piétinée.

— Normal. La douleur est supportable ?

— C'est… moins pire que quand je me suis réveillée.

— Parfait. On va diminuer les doses de morphine, mais si vous sentez le moindre inconfort, n'hésitez pas à demander à une infirmière. On va y aller étape par étape. Et la prochaine étape, ça va être de vous réalimenter. »

Elle grimaça et cela fit rire le médecin.

« Vous verrez, la nourriture de la cantine n'est pas si mauvaise. »

Il lui promit de lui envoyer une infirmière dans la minute et elle le crut sur parole.

« Dr Carter ?

— Oui ?

— Je suis dans quel hôpital ? »

Il ne masqua pas son sourire amusé.

« Vous êtes au SHIELD. »

Evidemment.

Une nouvelle infirmière arriva dans la minute, comme il l'avait promis, et elle lui proposa de faire sa toilette avant d'envisager de passer à table, ce pour quoi elle lui fut reconnaissante, car elle était honteuse de son apparence, ou de ce à quoi elle imaginait ressembler. Le Capitaine Rogers semblait avoir été chargé par Tony de veiller sur elle en son absence, et bien que bienveillante, sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'être peu présentable devant Captain America n'était peut-être pas aussi terrible que de devoir se faire assister pour faire sa toilette par une étrangère. Elle tenta de se convaincre que l'infirmière faisait son métier et qu'elle devait être habituée, pour autant elle se sentait terriblement mal. Fort heureusement, son supplice ne dura pas longtemps. Elle remercia la jeune femme et baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

« Je vous ramène à manger dans quelques minutes. »

Elle fut soulagée de se retrouver seule. Elle tenta de se caler plus confortablement dans son lit mais c'était peine perdue.

Après avoir tenté d'avaler un peu de son déjeuner, elle repoussa le plateau et se demanda ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire, incapable de bouger, de se lever. Il y avait une télévision mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y intéresser. Elle avait envie de voir Tony mais se refusait à le faire appeler.

Elle n'eut rien de mieux à faire que se rendormir.

Un battement de cil lui suffit pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la chambre, et le sourire qu'elle perçut eut un effet apaisant immédiat.

« Salut beauté. »

Tony pris sa main et l'embrassa.

« Hé ! » souffla-t-elle, la gorge encore sensible. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait sourire de manière totalement ridicule.

Elle prit le temps de l'observer, les cernes sous ses yeux rougis, son teint blafard, sa barbe, ses cheveux en bataille. Son sourire disparut.

« Viens là. »

Elle le vit hésiter mais lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et elle posa sa main contre sa joue.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il renifla bruyamment.

« Ca t'inquiète vraiment ?

— Tony…

— Tu as remarqué que c'était toi dans le lit d'hôpital ou pas ? »

Elle laissa retomber sa main.

« Pepper… On s'en fout de moi, ok ?

— Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas été blessé.

— Je n'ai rien eu », répondit-il sombrement.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se sentait responsable.

« J'ai vu le médecin tout à l'heure. Enfin je crois que c'était tout à l'heure, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l'air confiant.

— Je vais te faire changer de chambre. C'est morbide ici. »

Elle n'allait pas le contredire.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Elle savait que répondre par l'affirmative le ferait souffrir un peu plus.

« C'est supportable. J'ai de la morphine en libre accès. Tu adorerais ça. Je suis à moitié stone la plupart du temps. »

Il ne rit pas. Pas même l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Tony ?

— Je vais m'occuper de la chambre.

— Embrasse-moi avant. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'effleura comme une poupée de porcelaine.

« Non, embrasse-moi vraiment. »

Elle n'était pas du genre à réclamer des marques d'affection, mais elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il hésita mais elle le guida en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient peut-être la partie du corps qui la faisait le moins souffrir.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle ne douta à aucun moment que Tony avait harcelé le personnel de l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit transférée immédiatement. Elle délaissa sans regret les murs blancs, bien qu'avec un peu de remords pour les deux hommes venus sur le champ l'aider à se déplacer sur un brancard et le pousser jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Si elle n'avait pas été éveillée en parcourant les couloirs, elle aurait juré ne plus être au même endroit, dans un établissement hospitalier. La pièce tenait plus d'une coquette chambre de B&B que d'un lieu de soin. Les murs étaient colorés d'un vert d'eau, des tableaux les ornaient sans être pour autant étouffants. Il y avait plus d'espace, deux fauteuils au pied du lit criaient le mot confort. Elle devina une salle de bain derrière la porte, mais se rappela tristement qu'elle ne pourrait y accéder par ses propres moyens avant un certain temps. Enfin, une immense baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière et donnait sur un immense parc verdoyant.

On l'aida à s'installer dans son nouveau lit, dans des draps propres et frais aux motifs fleuris.

« Est-ce que ça te convient ?

— C'est parfait.

— Sinon, je peux leur dire de t'en trouver une autre…

— Tony, ne sois pas ridicule. C'est presque un palace ! »

Ou une prison aux allures de palace. Malgré la vue, malgré le confort indéniable, elle réalisa qu'elle serait alitée ici pour les trois prochains mois et elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Elle tenta de ne rien lui montrer, il s'en voulait suffisamment.

« Tony ? »

Il releva aussitôt la tête.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ?

— Ce que tu voudras. »

Elle sut alors qu'elle aurait pu lui demander la lune et qu'il aurait passé la prochaine nuit, et tant d'autres, à dresser des plans pour la lui offrir. Elle n'avait pas de désir si grandiose. Elle rêvait d'avoir quelques affaires à elle. Sa trousse de toilette, celle qu'elle ne défaisait jamais, prête en cas de décollage imprévu. Quelques vêtements. Elle avait envie de quitter cette horrible blouse bleue. Des sous-vêtements, un pyjama, un pantalon en coton, des t-shirt, et un gilet feraient amplement l'affaire. Elle osa demander son téléphone portable.

« Hors de question !

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu es censée te reposer et te rétablir !

— Je ne compte pas me remettre au travail ! »

Elle s'en sentait bien incapable.

« Mais je suis coupée du monde ici. Je ne peux pas t'appeler… »

Il la regarda avec une moue dubitative.

« Le téléphone sur la table à côté de toi n'est pas là juste pour la déco !

— Mais ce serait plus simple avec mon téléphone. Et puis j'ai besoin de mon répertoire, je voudrais appeler des gens pour les rassurer, leur dire que je vais bien. Enfin mieux.

— Tu me promets de ne pas t'en servir pour la société ?

— Je te le promets. »

Il capitula. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait, même s'il aurait sans doute préféré aller lui décrocher la lune.

« Je vais te chercher tout ça. Tu veux que je te ramène des magazines ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, toujours avec cette hésitation frustrante.

« Je ne serai pas long. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Rogers est dans le couloir, crie si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi.

— Il n'a pas besoin de rester…

— Si je ne suis pas là, je veux quelqu'un ici. »

Quelqu'un de confiance, comprit-elle. Elle n'argumenta pas, il avait ses raisons.


End file.
